Return to Paradise
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose and Alec Hardy return to Saint Marie and the Tylers and Mickey are preparing to spend a late holiday on the island. Unknown to Alec, the Tylers are bringing a surprise with them - his daughter but also on the plane is an international jewel thief who causes a headache for the rest of the police force when Mickey unintentionally gets caught up in it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Long awaited follow-up to 'Death in paradise - Rose and Alec style'. Alec is now the island's chief inspector and Rose is now pregnant.**

 **This is a story I've been meaning to do for quite a while so I've finally dug it out and dusted it off. The first part should be read first.**

After Alec had woken up in the hospital, his daughter had spent some time with them at the Tyler mansion before being driven back home to Sandbrook.

"So, come over for a visit sometime," Alec tried to encourage her.

"I don't know Dad, it took me all my time to get mum to agree to me seeing you in hospital. Why do you want to go back anyway?"

"Because we kept the villa over there and apart from you, there's nothing here for me any more. You know Rose is pregnant?"

"I think everyone does, the way she's been going on about it," Daisy smiled. "Let me think about it for a while? Do you regret getting married in a rush, when you thought your surgery wasn't going to end well?"

"No, I don't regret marrying Rose, we would have got married here but I regret you weren't there for it. Did Rose tell you about it?"

"Yeah, she said all the kids were lining the streets throwing flowers and suchlike. Who's been in charge over there while you've been off?"

"I believe the commissioner himself, until I say if I'm going back or not and I have to decide shortly. Look, think about coming over for the late school holidays, Rose's family will be coming over at some point, come with them. They'll get you to the airport to travel with them."

"I'll ask mum, if I'm not going to be travelling on my own. Will you both see me off when I leave?"

"Sure, if Rose isn't going baby shopping with her mother," Alec grinned. "We'll need extra baggage space when we go back just for baby things."

"Well maybe she'll be limited for choice over there?" Daisy wondered.

"I expect so. Why don't you offer to go with her tomorrow?"

"Dad, I'm not sure she'll want me to," Daisy objected.

"Of course she will, you're part of her family now. Besides, you can make sure she doesn't get too much."

The next day, Rose insisted Daisy went with herself and her mother and got the driver to drop them off at the shopping mall, Daisy not being used to not looking at the price tags.

"Daisy dear," her now step-grandmother called her over as she stood watching Rose pick out some baby all-in-one suits. "Why don't you choose some sleepsuits, not the thick ones, it'll be warm over there."

Daisy hadn't quite decided what to call Rose's mother.

"Can I ask a question?" Daisy asked as Rose filled the large basket and went off to another display in the baby store.

"Of course you can. Is it about going over to see them when they go back? You think your dad's deserting you again? If ya do, you're mistaken. He told your stepmother he was trying to protect you. Now, the truth has come out so no, it's up to you to take the next steps."

"Yeah, I know and I feel bad I ignored him now. What I really wanted to ask was what do I call you and Rose?"

"Oh. Well you can call me grandma Jackie if you want and granddad Pete but you'll have to ask Rose. When the baby comes along, it'll seem a bit odd. Anyway, you've got plenty of time to think about it. Are ya gonna come over with us? We'll be going for a visit during the late school holidays."

"I think dad will call my mum to make sure she'll let me go over. I got a passport with going over to France with school. Dad says there's no other reason for him to stay here, except for me. All that time I ignored him and he was ill, how can he ever forgive me?"

"Of course he forgives ya. Rose used to disappear all the time when she was younger, sometimes for weeks at a time. She met someone and used to go travelling and she always forgot to call me. Then she grew out of it and now, she's married. I never gave up on her Daisy. Come on, let's keep up with her before she buys the entire store that your dad will have to pay for extra luggage when they go back."

Daisy let out a smile and took her step-grandmother's arm.

"Thanks Grandma Jackie."

"We could sneak off and leave her to it," Jackie laughed, seeing Rose comparing clothes that would suit a boy or a girl. "Daisy, why don't you think about going over with us, keep it a surprise for them?"

"Yeah, I might do that. Hasn't she got enough yet?" Daisy laughed, nodding at Rose putting more things in the nylon basket.

"You don't know her when she gets going," Jackie replied as they moved towards Rose. "She never had any money to spend before we met your granddad Pete."

"Looks like she's making up for it then? Good thing my dad's not here, they'd be arguing over the colours."

When they got back to the mansion, Alec did have something to say as he greeted her, Tony in tow hoping his mum had brought him something back.

"Rose love, where are we going to put it all? I'd best go get another suitcase then?" he half joked.

"I won't be able to get half of this stuff once we go back ya know?" Rose protested. "Anyway, we have a direct flight back, we can pay for an extra case. Who says I'm finished yet?" she teased him.

The next day, Daisy was preparing to be taken to the station, a driver waiting for her, Rose and Alec. She was saying goodbye to everyone, sad to be leaving.

"Will you come back Daisy?" Tony was asking her, not sure what to call her since they'd tried to tell him he was her sort of uncle.

"Yeah, of course I will, think I'd stay away?" Daisy laughed as Alec was allowing the driver to take her bags, since he still had to be careful.

"Alec, can I go to the station with you?" Tony pleaded, putting on his best take pity on me face.

"Sure, I can sit in the front, if it's okay with your mum?" Alec replied.

"I expect so but don't mess around Tony," his mother told him.

Alec thought his new mother-in-law was implying he couldn't keep the boy in line but let it go.

As they all piled on the platform, Alec getting tickets, which he thought was a bit much just to see his daughter off, Daisy was carefully hugging Rose.

"Think about coming over, yeah?" Rose was telling her, Tony holding onto Alec, his new big brother.

Daisy nodded, turning to her dad, who handed Tony to his sister.

"Bye Dad, I'm glad you're okay now."

"Well contact Rose's mother, you have her number now. I'll call your mother before I set off back and tell her you'll be travelling with them and they'll get you up here for the flight. She can hardly object."

Between them, they put Daisy's small case and a holdall on the luggage rack after she hugged Rose and Tony again.

"See you soon love," Alec kissed her cheek, Daisy seeing Tony holding onto Rose and waving with his free hand.

"Wow, how did I gain a new family so fast?" Daisy joked. "I wish mum would ditch that loser Dave, I really don't like him and they're not as happy as you and Rose are. I'll really think about coming over to see you both."

That was all Alec could ask for, after all that time. After trying not to argue with Tess on the phone, she finally gave in on the condition it was all paid for and the teenager would be collected and brought back. A week later, it was Rose and Alec that were being seen off at the airport by Pete, since Tony was now back at school.

"The villa is all yours now," Pete told them as they waited to be called forward for boarding.

"Thanks Pete, we appreciate it," Alec told him. "I spoke to the commissioner, my job's ready for me to take back but he said something about a promotion. He told me he had to promote Camille while I was away, to take charge."

"She deserved it, she's a fine officer," Pete told him. "So, what promotion did you get?"

"Ah, he mentioned something about DCI," Alec replied, seeing Rose smiling.

"Good, you also deserve it after what you went through not that long ago. I take it that's all behind you now and it didn't go on your records?"

"I don't think so. The thing is though Pete, there was no need for him to go after Rose like he did, she was never interested in him in that way and neither was he, or he would have made it known. Anyway, we have to put that behind us now, we have the baby to think about."

"Yes, you do," Pete smiled as Rose put her magazine away. "That sounds like your flight being called."

Over in Saint Marie, Camille was checking what time her boss and her friend's flight landed.

"Going to meet them?" Dwayne teased her. "How do you feel about him still being your boss then?"

"No different Dwayne, why should I? I'm just glad it's all gone quiet while he's been away but just you remember, he's no longer ill and we'll notice the difference," she reminded him. "Rose will be excited about coming back, she was all excited when she called to tell me about the baby."

"Yeah, I bet it was that first time they got together," Dwayne laughed. "That bet cost me money."

"You got it back and besides, it was Mickey who won, he had an unfair advantage, you shouldn't have taken it from him."

"I'll get him back next time," Dwayne huffed, trying to forget. "Still, he's going to have to break in a new sergeant when he gets back, with Fidel moving."

"He doesn't know that yet and we don't know who we are getting," Camille reminded him.

"Well once Rose is back, you'll be fussing over her," Dwayne laughed. "Knowing your mother, she'll be throwing a welcome back party."

"Well I have to go pick them up from the airport, they'll be too tired to bother hiring a car when they get here. Fidel will be back in later to cover for me."

"So you brought your own car today?" Dwayne wondered.

"Well I can't have Rose climbing up into the LandRover can I?"

On the plane, Rose was trying to close her eyes, inbetween sipping tonic water to settle her stomach and Alec was going through a list of things they had to do. He'd got Camille to pick them up from the airport, he'd contacted Maria, who'd got another job but said she would gladly give it up and go back to working for them.

His first order of business though was to see the commissioner and assure him he'd accepted the promotion and that he was staying this time. He'd been right in telling Daisy she was the only thing left back home for him but Rose had given up being with her family for him although she'd been happy enough living on the island before.

He thought back to how she'd stayed by his side when all that trouble had been brought on them because of one deluded man's jealousy and the subsequent jealousy of a woman who thought the man could do better for himself than to chase Rose.

He still couldn't thank Maria enough for being there the day Chris Martin had forced his way into their villa and tried to get Rose to comply with him and he'd been surprised Rose had actually wanted to go back there to live but that was Rose, he knew already she was something else.

Camille was waiting in the island's airport lounge, having just got a parking space without resorting to using her police sign, something she knew her boss was bound to do once he started work. Her mother of course had insisted they all stopped by later for a celebration but Camille had tried to point out the two of them would be tired.

"Well you can ask them Camille," her mother had insisted.

"Well I'll try to persuade them," Camille had to promise.

Alec was sorting their luggage, trying to remember the extra case Rose had insisted he bought just for baby clothes and other things, having tried to persuade her they could have got most of it sent over. He piled it on a trolley he'd got hold of and they made their way out of the baggage area, Alec remembering also what Camille had told him about his predecessor losing his luggage several times.

"Hey, there's Camille," Rose nudge him, waving.

After greeting Camille, she handed Alec the keys for their villa that he'd left her to keep an eye on the place or go hand them back had they not been returning.

"Everything is in order Rose, I had Maria call and get some groceries for you and she will see you in the morning. If you're not tired later, come down to my mother's bar after you settle in and we get off work. By the way Alec, do I have to call you Sir now even outside work?" Camille joked.

Rose thought it was amusing.

"Well you can still call me by my first name outside work, I don't know about the other two yet," Alec joked.

"Ah, well did the commissioner tell you Fidel is getting ready to leave?"

"He's not leaving is he?" Rose asked. "What for?"

"Well, he got offered a job over on the mainland and he's accepted. It should have been down to Alec to release him but it came up suddenly and so he had to ask the commissioner. We are just waiting for a replacement though we may not even get another sergeant. How's your family anyway Rose?"

"They're fine, they'll be coming over at some point. Looking forward to seeing Mickey again?" Rose teased her friend.

"Don't start that again," Camille laughed as she drove off. "Haven't you got more luggage than you went home with?"

Alec just shook his head. "Baby things," he told her.

"Think yourself lucky me and mum don't live on our old estate, we'd have got twice as much from the knitting club," Rose replied.

Alec had no cause to doubt that.

"I tried to tell her to go easy," Alec told her as they drove towards their villa.

"I doubt she listened," Camille laughed. "Are you hiring another car?"

"Tomorrow, we'll put it in both our names though Rose won't be driving as much. So, have things been quiet?"

Camille thought about answering with a 'since you've been gone' but thought better of it.

So as Rose and Alec settled back in their villa, Alec getting used to being well again and his new rank, Rose was beginning to show her baby weight and had been to the local hospital to get booked in and to get her first scan, the late school holidays were looming and Alec was constantly worried Daisy wouldn't be coming over with Rose's family.

"Chill Alec, I'm sure she'll make her mind up soon," Rose was trying to tell him as they laid by the pool one evening. "Anyway, it's my scan tomorrow, not gonna miss it are ya?"

"No way Rose. You do know I want them to tell me what you're having?"

"Yeah, it's best we find out, my mum will want to know," Rose agreed.

"Yes, only so she can bring even more things over with her," Alec joked.

"We'll have to start ordering some baby furniture soon," Rose reminded him.

"Well you and your mother can discuss that when she comes over, I have no idea what you are going to need love," he smiled, turning on his side to kiss her and touch her tummy to see if the baby was moving.

Back in London, Jackie had been on the phone again to Daisy after she'd called to say her mother had agreed she could go over for two weeks with them.

"Your dad will be so pleased but let's not tell him," Jackie suggested.

"Well are you going to tell Rose?" Daisy asked. "Will there be enough room?"

"She has two spare rooms, Mickey will get a room at the hotel and your dad's getting a folding bed for Tony. We can help her choose some baby furniture while we're there. So we'll send Graham the driver down the day before then you're here to go to the airport with us. Tony's looking forward to see ya again."

Daisy still hadn't got over the fact he was her sort of step-uncle. So once Daisy had joined them, Mickey met them at the airport, making a fuss over Tony and getting to know Alec's daughter and they were soon on board the plane. Mickey was hoping there would be no trouble this time but little did any of them know that trouble, in the form of an international jewel thief was on the same flight, a jewel thief that had eluded a certain Richard Poole after he'd just been released, not knowing the detective inspector of the Saint Marie Police had left the island some time back and had a score to settle with the man from before he'd been put in prison for robberies in the Croydon area.

He'd gone over to the island, trying to escape the British Police but Richard had caught him and the man had been sent back home to serve his sentence, the man having picked the wrong island to take refuge on when Richard had recognized the man was wanted. Now, Michael Smith was out for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Alec were waiting at the island's airport, Alec thinking it would be just like Rose's mother to have brought far more than she needed in the terms of baby clothes, Jackie probably thought Rose wouldn't be able to buy such things on the island but he also thought that about Rose before they arrived back. Alec got some drinks from the machine and tried to calm Rose, who looked excited, having been told Daisy was with them and trying not to tell Alec.

"You look happy love," he told her as they waited.

"Yeah, this time they're coming over for a holiday, not when you're in trouble then us getting married," Rose smiled. "I wish Jake was coming."

"He may surprise you and turn up," Alec replied. "Maybe if I wish hard enough, Daisy will be on the plane?"

Rose turned to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, ya never know," she teased him. "She might have made her mind up, finally."

"Don't torment me love. I have to face it, she's just not ready yet, unless her mother is stopping her, despite her agreement."

"I wish we could be sure, she'll come over when she's ready," Rose replied.

As the plane was getting ready to land, Jackie leaned over to put Tony's seatbelt on and Mickey was showing Daisy how to do hers, as she'd been sitting next to him.

"How long have you known Rose then?" Daisy was asking him.

"Only forever," Mickey grinned. "We grew up together. We went out for a while but we sort of drifted apart. Your dad's gonna get a surprise when he sees you."

"Yeah, I don't know why I was so reluctant. It's not often I get offered a fully paid for holiday on a Caribbean island."

Rose was anxiously waiting for the passengers coming through the arrivals door and thought she saw Mickey as someone came out.

"Did Camille tell ya when Richard lost his luggage, twice?"

"Rose, you've already told me love," he smiled.

"Alec. Close your eyes and wish Daisy to come through those doors."

"Wishing won't make it happen love, well not unless there is something you've not told me? Rose?"

She nodded to where Mickey was just pushing a trolley through the double doors.

"You knew she was on the plane?" Alec asked as he caught sight of her just behind Mickey and holding onto Tony, who wanted to rush out to greet Rose and Alec.

"Daisy, be a dear and don't let Tony jump on Rose," her new grandma was asking her.

Tony was of course protesting, even after he'd been told Rose was having a baby soon. He saw Alec and struggled to let go of Daisy, who was trying to get it into her head Tony was her sort of uncle but she was having trouble bringing herself to think of him as such.

"Rose!" Tony greeted her, breaking free of Daisy's grip and going towards her, until Alec got in the way.

"Tony. Remember what your mum said about jumping on your sister?" Alec reminded him.

"Sorry. Hi Alec, hi Rose."

"Come here you," Rose greeted him, so Alec could greet Daisy.

"So, you came after all and everyone knew except me?" Alec asked her.

"We wanted to surprise you but mum called me and told me," Rose admitted. "You thought the other room was for Tony to share with Mickey?"

"That was what you led me to believe, even Maria was in on it."

Rose turned to kiss his cheek, trust her mother to be the last out.

"Rose! Look who we persuaded to come with us?"

"He already knows Mum," Rose laughed. "You can't hide much from him, remember? Let's go get you all settled then we'll go down to Catherine's and get something to eat? Mickey, are ya gonna hire a car?"

"Since I can't use yours any more," Mickey grinned, unaware someone with the same name had just passed by him. "Mind you, it might just be easier to get cabs?"

"We'll need two cars if we go anywhere," Pete reminded him. "Maybe I should hire one?"

"No Pete, it's okay. I'll do it later, I'm starving."

"Camille was looking forward to you coming back," Rose teased him. "Ask Alec, she never stopped going on about it, right Alec?"

"Don't involve me love. Someone is going to have to get a cab."

"Me and Mickey will get one," Pete volunteered as they got outside, the other Michael Smith having just taken one.

Once they all got settled, they met at Catherine's bar, the owner greeting them and allowing Tony to pass through the bar to a table near the water's edge.

"You've grown Tony," Catherine laughed, ruffling his hair. "Who is this young lady then?"

"My daughter," Alec replied, the bar staff just finishing putting two tables together.

"Well, welcome to Saint Marie. Are you looking forward to having a brother or sister?"

"Yeah, though they've not told me which yet. I'm Daisy."

"Well I'm sure they will. Take your time, I'll get some extra menus," Catherine told them.

As they all talked, Pete suggested he and Mickey went to see about hiring a car for them to share and would see them out at Rose and Alec's villa.

"Can I look around the town?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Sure, want to go with her Rose?"

"I'm a bit tired, what about you Mum?"

"Me too. Go with Mickey and your granddad Pete, you can look around before going to the car hire place."

Over at the police station, Dwayne was reading something interesting.

"Hey Camille, was your boyfriend, that Mickey boy coming over with Rose's family then?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Dwayne," Camille reminded him again. "Rose said he was coming over, why?"

"We got a memo, from London. Remember that man Richard sent back over there who was wanted?"

"Which one?" Camille laughed.

"The jewel thief, he was sent back to serve his sentence," Dwayne reminded her.

"What about him?" Camille wanted to know, anxious to go out and see Rose's family, as she'd been invited to a party later.

"Seems he got an early release. I wonder if he will dare come back?"

"You mean to see if Richard's still here? Surely he will know the inspector's back home?"

"Maybe not Camille? If the man never went back after he got out? He may come back here to get his revenge?"

"Well in that case, see what the chief inspector says about it? We'll tell him when he comes back tomorrow."

"Don't you remember what he was called Camille?"

"No, it was a while ago Dwayne, I can't remember everyone."

Dwayne chuckled. "He has the same name a your loverboy, he's called Michael Smith. It was before Rose came to live on the island so we won't have noticed then."

"Dwayne, if he does come back here?" Camille wondered. "Still, Mickey prefers being called that, not Michael."

"You had best hope the other one doesn't go around saying he's called Mickey Smith then?" Dwayne laughed.

"Dwayne, check recent arrivals at the airport then," Camille told him.

"Right you are Camille, best make sure before the chief finds out then? Just what we need, two Mickey Smiths on the island."

"Well it's not like the other one is likely to come in and ask if Richard's still here," Camille replied, trying to be serious.

"He will easily get to know Camille, he's only got to ask who's in charge here," Dwayne reminded her.

"Shame he didn't do that when Richard was here then?" Camille laughed.

"Oh no," Dwayne told her. "Guess what?"

"No way," Camille replied, getting up to check Dwayne's monitor. "So he has come back? We should warn Mickey."

"What can he do?" Dwayne wondered. "I say we just tell the chief in the morning."

Camille sometimes wondered exactly who was in charge around here. When JP got back from a call-out, Camille went off to get ready to go to Rose's party, remembering back to her birthday and the trouble there had been and how quickly her friend had got to know her boss.

At the villa, Tony had been splashing around in the pool with Daisy and Mickey, Jackie had been hindering poor Maria, who was trying to get the party food ready and Rose was having a rest by the pool, Alec keeping an eye on her.

"Poor Maria is never gonna survive my mum's visit," Rose smiled.

"She will love, she may just stand back and let her take over. Did you only invite Camille?"

"Yeah, Dwayne can be a bit much sometimes. How are you getting on with JP?"

"He'd be fine but he depends on Dwayne too much, I wonder if they knew each other before?" Alec wondered.

"Probably, there's not a lot of people Dwayne doesn't know," Rose reminded him.

"So I have noticed love. Why don't we go get changed for later?"

"So we can have a snogging session?" Rose grinned.

"You got me love," he smiled back, getting up.

"I never thought we'd be back here you know? I mean after what happened. Did ya really mean it, that this was a great place to raise our kids?"

"Yes love, when the time is right, we can add to our family eh? Looks like Daisy won't want to leave?" he nodded to where Tony was splashing her. "Why did she never say she was coming over?" he wondered as he helped Rose up.

"I think ya can blame my mum for that, she thought it would be a nice surprise for ya."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful then?"

"We could work on her staying, once she finishes school?" Rose suggested.

"You really want her to come and live with us? With a baby coming along?"

"She'd be a big help Alec, when you're at work. They do have a college here."

"I know that love, probably the one your friend went to? We'll ask her before she leaves."

"Great. Why don't you get in the pool before Camille arrives?"

"No, it's fine, I would rather stay here with you love. Where did your stepfather get to?"

"Probably checking in with Jake," Rose smiled. "Mum will go mad, if she wasn't fussin' over the food."

"It's what she does best love," Alec smiled.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Rose warned him. "You know how good her hearing is."

"So you keep telling me love," he smiled.

"Rose, I'm hungry," Tony complained.

"We're just waiting for dad and Camille. You remember Camille?"

Tony nodded.

"Why don't you get Daisy and go get changed?"

Daisy came over. "Come on Tony, let's go get ready if you're hungry?"

"She seems to have taken it well, Tony being her uncle," Rose smiled.

"Well I hope when the baby comes along, she will call you mum," Alec replied.

"She'll come around. Well, guess I'd best go get changed as well, want to come and help me?"

"Sure love, any excuse. Looks like Mickey has taken charge," he nodded over to where Mickey was trying to dry Tony off.

"He's really good with Tony, Mickey grew up on his own as well, they spend a lot of time together, now I've moved away."

Once Camille arrived, Rose told Alec no talking shop, since he'd been off for the day and she fussed over Tony, bringing him a toy police car for his collection.

"Thanks Camille, I've not got one of these."

"You're welcome Tony. So, you must be Daisy?" she turned to Alec's daughter.

"Does my dad talk about me?" Daisy asked her, nodding to where Alec had his arm around Rose.

"I know he was hoping you would come over with Rose's family, he mentioned it often. How are you getting on with your new stepmother?"

"Great but it was a surprise to find out she's having a baby. Now they won't be able to come over and see me that often."

"I'm sure they will," Camille tried to assure her. "Your dad cares about you very much. Looks like the food is ready? How are you getting used to having a new family?"

"They've all been really good to me. I was a bit scared at first but they treat me like their own. Looks like Tony wants to be the first to eat, he's more like a younger brother than my sort of uncle."

Camille offered to give Mickey a ride to his hotel, Rose nudging him but Mickey had told her he still liked someone at Torchwood and wasn't up for a holiday romance anyway.

Alec was back at work the next morning and Camille gave him the bad news that there was another Michael Smith on the island.

"You think he came back to get his revenge on Poole?" Alec asked her after reading what she had put together for him.

"We think so Sir, he just got released. Hopefully, he ll get to know he's wrong and leave on his own."

"Or try his luck while he's here?" Alec replied. "Keep an eye on him, find out where he's staying and it had better not be the same hotel my wife's friend's staying at."

"Yes Sir. Dwayne, start calling the tourist hotels and find out, hopefully Mickey will have booked in under Mickey and not Michael," Camille told him.

"Right you are Camille, that Mickey-boy had better watch out," Dwayne laughed.

Alec didn't think it was amusing as if one Smith hadn't been enough. He needed to keep this quiet for now, Rose didn't need to know but maybe he should warn Mickey?

"Camille, call Mickey, you had best tell him," Alec told her.

"Mickey's going to love that," Dwayne chuckled, getting a look from Alec. "Sorry Chief but you have to admit it's a little bit funny."

Alec thought from what he knew about Mickey, he probably would. The man had introduced him to Rose, would he have found it so easy to introduce himself had they not been on the same plane all those months ago? Mickey had given him hints about Rose, would Camille have introduced him to her friend?

"What?" Mickey was asking Camille as he sat on the edge of the pool when Maria took his phone out to him. "Seriously?"

Rose was looking at him.

"Sorry Mickey, we thought we should warn you. He's a jewel thief who came to island a few years ago, trying to evade the British police but Richard recognised him and the man got sent back home. We think he's come to get his revenge. Just be careful where you give your name Mickey."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning Camille. Does Alec know?"

"He was the one who told me to warn you," Camille admitted, looking across to Alec's desk, him looking at something on the screen, wearing his specs that Rose called his sexy specs and Camille had thought it was amusing. "I mean it Mickey, just watch out."

"Come on Camille, how am I going to get mistaken for a jewel thief?" Mickey laughed.

Camille just hoped he was right. "Where are you staying Mickey?" she asked him.

Mickey told her and she made a note of it, not that she was tempted to pay him a visit, she had got past that stage.

"So, you're not gonna arrest me if that bloke commits a robbery?" Mickey half joked.

"Well neither me or Dwayne will but I don't know about JP, he's new," Camille teased him.

"That's very reassuring, thanks Camille," Mickey replied.

Jackie had overheard the conversation and when he ended it, she asked him what was wrong.

"Don't worry Jackie, I don't want to upset Rose," Mickey told her. "Apparently, there's someone else on the island with my name, a jewel thief who's just been released from prison and he's looking for the DI Alec took the place of."

"Well they all know you," Jackie pointed out to him.

"Yeah but not the new officer they got," Mickey replied.

"Yeah but even so Mickey, you've got nothing to worry about," Jackie tried to assure him.

"That's easy for you to say," Mickey just huffed.

Jackie just let out a laugh and patted his shoulder.

"Something wrong Mum?" Rose called out from the patio.

"No love, you just rest, unless you want to go out?"

"No Mum, why don't ya get Mickey to take you and Daisy into the town?"

"And me!" Tony called out of the swimming pool.

"Why don't we all go down and meet Alec for lunch?" Jackie suggested.

"Mum, we won't all get in the car and dad's still here, you three go out."

"Well you two get a cab later and meet us?" Jackie suggested.

They did as planned, Mickey taking Jackie, Daisy and Tony, leaving Rose with Pete.

"Everything okay Rose?" Pete asked.

"Yeah but lounging by the pool all day is gonna drive me nuts when you all go home. I'm tryin' to talk Alec into asking Daisy to come and stay with us."

"Do you think she will?" Pete wanted to know.

"I hope so, they've been apart too long and it's about time. How's things back home?"

Down at the police station, Camille was trying to tell JP not to get Mickey mixed up with the jewel thief.

"I'll try," JP promised.

"Well Mickey is a friend of the chief's wife, you've not met her yet, have you?"

"No Sarge, not yet. So this other Smith, he's looking for your old boss then? Where did he get to?"

"He went home, the chief took his job but he wasn't here long, he went back with his health problem but he met Rose when he arrived," Camille tried to explain as Alec had gone out with Dwayne, since Alec was bored. "He had a bit of trouble, a man who sort of liked Rose caused a commotion and ended up getting killed and the chief almost got the blame. He doesn't want to be reminded of it JP," she warned him.

"Right you are Sarge, I won't mention it then? So this other Smith, he'll go back when he finds out he has the wrong chief?"

"We had best hope so," Camille replied. "He's not likely to bother with Hardy, is he?"

"Well we'd best hope he doesn't commit any robberies if he finds out," JP grinned.

Camille wished the young officer wouldn't tempt fate.

Mickey was showing the others around the market, telling Daisy not to buy anything until she called him over while Alec and Dwayne were on their way back.

"How are you and Rose settling down again chief?" Dwayne asked, Alec grimacing as Dwayne drove over a hole in the road without being bothered.

"Fine, she's glad to have her family and her friend over," Alec replied.

"Remember when she brought you into the police station and I thought you was a tourist?" Dwayne grinned as he swerved to avoid an even bigger hole in the road.

"All too well Myers," Alec replied, trying not to smile. "I remember the bets you took."

"Ah, well, it was just too good to pass up," Dwayne replied with a bigger grin on his face. "I never found out why she brought you in that day."

"She was meeting her friend at the airport, I was sat with him and he offered to get her to drop me at the police station, nothing mysterious," Alec told him.

Dwayne was sure there was something more to that but decided by the look on Alec's face not to ask any more questions. They were just getting out of the LandRover when Alec thought he saw Daisy in the marketplace. Then he saw her call Mickey over and wondered if Rose was with them.

"You go ahead, I think my daughter is over there," Alec nodded to a stall selling brightly coloured scarves and other items, swearing it was the same stall he had bought a sarong for Rose from for her birthday.

The stallholder had seen a potential customer, then saw Mickey.

"Hey, you back so soon Mickey?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah, hi Neville," Mickey remembered the stallholder's name. "This is a friend of mine, her dad's the new police chief. Daisy, show him the scarf you like, did your dad give you some local currency?"

Poor Daisy shook her head Alec hadn't got around to such things yet but Pete had got them all some before they had left home.

"Here, you can owe me," Mickey just grinned, handing the money to Neville and Daisy putting the scarf around her neck.

"I think I'm good for it," Daisy just grinned at him. "Hey, there's my dad," she waved to Alec.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alec asked her. "Who do you owe for that?" he pointed to the scarf.

"Mickey, since you never gave me any money, Dad," the teenager smiled. "Grandma Jackie's over there with Tony, Rose didn't come with us."

"Was she okay? She wasn't feeling ill, was she?" Alec asked anxiously.

"No, she's fine, granddad Pete's with her. This place is great."

"Well don't spend too much then. Mickey, I'll settle up with you later."

Alec kissed Daisy's cheek and Mickey did a mock salute and a 'Yes Boss' like he used to do to the Doctor. 


	3. Chapter 3

What none of them knew was a figure was watching from over the other side of the marketplace. Michael Smith had looked up finally who was the chief when he'd read the police commissioner had taken over for a while since the DI had gone back to the UK but no name had been mentioned.

He had been furious Poole had caught him so easily, the detective must have been watching out for people from the UK taking refuge there but now, some Scottish detective was in charge and he surmised he must have been the one who had left and Poole must have been gone a while. Why should this new detective have any cause to suspect he was back on the island?

He could easily break into a few residential villas, collect a few items of jewellery then sell them on the other side of the island and the police would be non the wiser, it would get him a few quid then he'd go back and try his luck anywhere in the UK except where Richard Poole had gone because if he'd bothered to check instead of being in a hurry, he would have found that out before getting on the plane to come to this island again.

He knew he wouldn't get away with seeking revenge on the detective, not on his home patch so there was very little point. He sat with his drink watching the marketplace and saw a few wealthy looking tourists and then thought maybe the hotel was a better target and easier to disappear afterwards.

Dwayne had a report on Alec's desk about where exactly Michael Smith was staying and thankfully, it wasn't the same hotel as Mickey and he thought Pete must have offered to pay for it, since he didn't think Mickey seemed to like spending a lot of money. Rose had told him neither she or her friend had any money when they were growing up and Pete would be compensating since Daisy had agreed to join them.

Just when everyone were enjoying themselves, Alec having kept the fact from Rose there was another Smith on the island, he got to work one morning, two days before everyone was going home and Daisy still hadn't told him if she would come back or not.

"Sir," Camille called over to him. "It seems our friend from England has been up to his old tricks. The manager of the hotel he's staying in says guests who were checking out went to their wall safes to find items had gone missing."

"What? Why didn't they make a report before now?" Alec wanted to know. "Is that Michael Smith still on the island?"

"I had an alert at the airport for them to tell us when he left Sir," Camille told him.

"Check with the hotel, see if he's still there then you and Officer Myers get down there and search his room," Alec replied.

Camille got off the phone, looking disappointed.

"He checked out, this morning," Camille told Alec.

"Then you had best stop him leaving, call the harbour and the airport, he does not get off the island, understand?" Alec told them all. "Myers, go check the hotel and see those who have reported anything missing. Really, don't they check their safes before the actually leave?" he wondered.

Dwayne felt like saying that was rather obvious, well it was to him.

"Come on JP, we'll see what we can find out and take their statements."

When they had gone, Camille went to Alec's desk.

"Sir, he's not left the island yet, he hasn't checked in at the airport or booked a ferry and I've sent a picture of him to the harbourmaster."

"Good, he won't get away Camille. So, he finds out his old adversary's not on the island then decides to make it worth his while robbing safes? How does he expect to get away with it?"

"Sir, do you think he's going to escape with the jewellery or sell it before he leaves?"

"No, he'll try and sell it somewhere, where is he likely to go?" Alec asked her.

"Best ask Dwayne," Camille smiled.

"Well all we have to do is get him to contact those likely to fence what was stolen and get them to inform us. How do they get away with it?" Alec wondered.

"We never actually catch them with anything and Richard never pursued them. The DI before him wasn't that bothered either. If we catch those stealing though, it does them out of business but then they just move onto something else and take the odd deal that comes their way," Camille explained.

"Well hopefully our thief won't know that, will he?" Alec asked her. "I'll be seeing Rose's family off the day after tomorrow, I'll be away for a few hours."

"I expect Rose will be sad to see them go?"

"Tony won't want to leave, he'll have his dad build him a swimming pool when they get home," Alec smiled. "I'm trying to find a way to get my daughter to think about coming to live with us but she keeps insisting we won't want her here when the baby comes along. Rose and I have tried everything to try to talk her into it. Maybe the thought of coming out here on her own is a bit daunting?"

"Maybe? Well it that case, get Mickey to offer to bring her back, he won't mind, will he?"

"Yes, that may work, she's made friends with him. Maybe though it's leaving all her friends behind?" Alec wondered. "I'll talk to Mickey first, see if he's willing to bring her back. Thanks Camille."

Camille knew Rose had changed Alec in a lot of ways since his arrival and it wasn't just getting his heart fixed. When Alec got home, he took Mickey to one side and asked if he'd be willing to deliver Daisy back safely if she agreed to at least give it a try to live there.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to bring her back," Mickey agreed. "What made you think I'd say no? I only have to ask Pete for time off and Daisy's family. What about school or college?"

"We can get her transferred. Let me tell her she won't have to come back on her own then. I would have thought she would have jumped at the chance."

Alec went off to find Daisy, who was in her room.

"Not going in the pool?" he smiled as he knocked on her door and she called for whoever it was to go in.

"I feel like I've turned into a mermaid," the teenager smiled. "Tony never wants to come out. Dad, is this about me coming back?"

"Yes and Mickey said he will bring you back, if you want to come. Why were you so hesitant to come here eh? You knew Rose's family offered to pay for you and bring you with them. Did your mother try and stop you?"

"What makes you think that?" Daisy asked him, sitting up and hugging her knees.

"Come on Daisy, I know we've not seen a lot of each other the last few years but I'm trying to make up for it. I thought about you when I was going for my surgery, did I not?" he asked her.

"Yeah Dad, you did I suppose? I know why you left home though, mum lied to me but she did it to protect herself, not me. Will things be different now, if I say I'll give it a try?"

"Daisy, yes, things will be different and I know you can't bring yourself to call Rose your stepmother but you'll get used to it when the baby comes. Why don't you go home, think about it then come back at Christmas? Maybe I can persuade Rose to go home and you could come back with us though? If you agree, we can get you enrolled at school here for the new year."

Neither of them realised Rose was passing Daisy's room door. Alec suddenly noticed they weren't alone.

"Daisy might be persuaded to come back, if we go back for the holidays love."

"Well, that's settled then, best go tell mum," Rose smiled.

Alec knew there was a reason he loved her so much. Jackie was delighted and said they'd stay in touch with Daisy and make the arrangements to get her to London on time and see to her until Rose and Alec got there. They all decided to go out later, Tony being allowed to stay up for a while and Rose called Camille to meet them and to bring Dwayne and JP with her, since the following night, they would all be packing and trying to get Tony back onto dry land.

Alec made the call to Tess, who wasn't too happy about the arrangements. He knew he was going to have trouble before the time came for their daughter to come back but that was the least of his problems. Arranging her education would take some delicate negotiations, especially mid-term.

The following day, Dwayne thought he'd had a breakthrough finding the hotel jewel thief but the man was long gone when he and JP arrived at the business of the part-time fence and local 'arts' dealer then had an idea the man may go to the other side of the island so they set off being disappointed on their return.

"Sorry Chief," Dwayne was telling a disappointed Alec, who wanted the man caught before he robbed more visitors, giving the island a bad name. "The man hasn't been seen on that side of the island. I have an idea how to catch him though but I need a volunteer."

"Well you are not using my wife's family Myers so forget it," Alec replied.

"No Chief, I was thinking more of Mickey. If he were to go around wearing lots of gold, the other man may be drawn towards him but it will have to be today, since he's going home."

Alec got on the phone to Mickey, who wasn't that pleased to be used as bait.

"So where am I gonna get all this stuff from then?" Mickey asked him.

"Well you only need a gold chain, a watch and maybe a ring?" Alec suggested, looking at Dwayne, who shrugged his shoulders. "Then be seen walking around the marketplace and when you suspect someone is following you, press my number on your phone and go on your way back to your hotel. I'll have Myers and Hooper after you in no time. If the man goes for you, don't be heroic, we want to catch him in the act and find out where he's stashed all the other things he stole."

"Is that all?" Mickey replied sarcastically. "So where do I get this stuff, do I have to buy it?"

"Well I doubt the local jeweller will let you borrow them," Alec replied. "Think of them as an investment. Just buy second-hand, you'll be able to sell it when you get back. You'll have to be quick though, do it this afternoon since you go home tomorrow."

"I'll get Pete to drop me off, no good there being two of us for the bloke to go after," Mickey replied.

"Good man, we'll be ready for your call, don't worry," Alec tried to assure him.

"I hope so, you're asking a lot. Do you think he'll fall for it though?" Mickey wondered.

"Yes, he won't be able to resist it, he will probably have planned to leave tomorrow as well, I can't see him wanting to hang around any longer and he may have already moved hotels, we've checked them all but he could have used a false passport. We could show his photo around the tourist hotels but getting to all the staff in the time we have left may not be possible," Alec replied.

So getting a ride into the town from Pete, Mickey still wasn't so sure Alec's plan would work.

"You have to just trust him Mickey," Pete told him. "Sure you have enough money with you?"

"Yeah, I've not spent much, I'll only be getting it changed when I get back. I'm not going for the expensive stuff but it's the thought of coming out of the shop and walking around wearing it. I've put Alec's number on speed-dial, he'd better not mess around getting someone out to me."

"He won't let you down Mickey," Pete tried to assure him.

At the police station, Alec got a message from Mickey to say he was in town and heading for the jewellery store. He was hoping no more emergencies would come up otherwise he and Camille would have to go after him, if Mickey followed his plan. When Rose had found out what Alec wanted Mickey to do, she'd tried to assure him Alec knew what he was doing.

So coming out of the jewellery store, the owner counting his money, Mickey was trying to act casually under the circumstances and hoping his faith in Alec wouldn't let him down, he walked towards the marketplace and tried not to keep looking at his new gold watch but that was what Alec wanted him to do draw attention to himself and hope it attracted the right thief.

Michael Smith had been pleased with himself, after the fence he'd been to see had turned him down flat, he had caught a trader early morning and told the man he was leaving in the morning and had second thoughts about getting the stuff through customs and had got a fairly good price for it, not as much as he'd wanted but enough for now. Now he was just biding his time, trying to stay cool as it was hotter than usual and he was just getting used to being free again.

He looked up from his table across from the marketplace and saw Mickey heading that way, looking at what to him seemed like a gold watch. Then he noticed the chain, purposely on the outside of Mickey's t-shirt and the gold ring on his right hand middle finger. He thought why not, he could easily get away with that through customs, the man wearing it was probably going to try anyway.

Then he thought he'd seen the same man on the plane coming over, sitting next to a pretty teenager but if he was careful, the man wouldn't get to see his face and he could put the stuff in his case. He saw Mickey moving around the stalls, looking at a few trinkets that Alec had suggested to buy to make it look like Mickey was trying to use up his local currency.

Mickey had a feeling he was being watched and didn't think the man would be bold enough to try to rob him where there was a crowd. It was about a ten minute walk back to his hotel on the edge of the town so buying a couple of things he thought Martha in medical would like, to try to impress her and go out with him more than the odd time or two, he looked at his watch again to keep the would-be robber interested, rubbed his chain with his free hand, showing off his new cygnet ring and reached the edge of the market place.

His phone was in his pocket and they had decided if he thought he was being followed, he would call Alec and pretend he was talking to his girlfriend. Once he reached the edge of town though, he knew he was definitely being followed and it wasn t just wishful thinking on his part, he got his phone out.

Alec saw Mickey's name and answered right away, staying silent as he knew Mickey wouldn't have much time.

"Hey Babe, I'm on my way back to the hotel, fancy getting together for a drink in the bar?" Mickey said into the phone, making it sound like he'd met someone there, since he'd been sat with Daisy on the plane. "Yeah, okay, see you in ten, I've got a present for you."

"Myers, Hooper, go after Mickey, he's on the way to his hotel but don't approach until you see the other Smith go for him, I want to catch him in the act."

"Sure Chief, right away," Dwayne replied as he put his hat on. "It'll be quicker taking the bike though."

"Well hurry up then, I promised Mickey he wouldn't get hurt, I think he'll put up a fight though, Rose says he doesn't take things lying down when confronted."

Mickey was hoping help was on the way, Alec had promised he wouldn't let him down and he just had to trust him, he was Rose's husband and Alec would have to answer to her if he did get hurt. He'd dealt with trouble loads of times, including alien trouble so this was no different. The other Smith quickened his pace and was just a few steps behind Mickey now, seeing the hotel a short distance away and assuming that was where Mickey was going, since he'd heard the phone conversation.

Suddenly, Mickey felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't turn around and you won't get hurt," a voice told him. "Take off your jewellery, slowly and pass it behind you. Turn around and you'll be sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, mate," Mickey was trying to sound worried, not that he was. "Just don't hurt me man."

He was sure he heard a motorbike in the distance and knew Dwayne rode one but the man currently robbing him had no idea and think nothing of it. Dwayne stopped the bike a few hundred yards away, signalling JP to approach silently and not to shout out, since JP was only a rookie.

"You go left, I'll go right. He's got Mickey from behind so he can't be identified," Dwayne whispered to JP as the saw Mickey slowly hand the chain behind him, having dropped a paper bag containing the trinkets on the ground in order to do so.

"Hurry up, I've not got all day," the other Smith was complaining, gripping Mickey's shoulder even harder. "Do you want to get hurt?"

"No man, I'm trying to unfasten the catch on the watch, it's a bit tricky," Mickey tried to fool the thief, hoping Dwayne was approaching since he could no longer hear the motorbike.

He had just unfastened the catch, Dwayne and JP both approaching and seeing Mickey handing the watch back, the chain already in the other Smith's free hand, over his wrist now to take the watch.

"That's enough," Dwayne called out to the thief. "Drop that stuff on the ground and put your hands behind your head. JP, see if Mickey's okay."

"I'm okay," Mickey called back, turning around as he heard his jewellery drop to the ground.

"This was a setup," the other Smith complained as Dwayne cuffed him.

"Thought you had got away with it eh?" Dwayne asked the confused man, who was cursing himself. "JP, call the chief and have him send the sarge out with the LandRover and get the evidence. Don't worry Mickey, you'll get them back. Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live but my shoulder hurts," Mickey grinned, rubbing it as JP put the chain and the watch in an evidence bag, now they'd walked back to the motorbike.

Camille soon arrived, JP putting the theif in the back of the LandRover and getting in with him and Mickey getting in the passenger seat of Dwayne's bike, putting the spare helmet on.

Once they had the other Smith locked up, Alec got Camille to take his statement then asked where the stuff he'd stolen from the hotel safes was.

"I want a solicitor," Smith complained. "So, you're Poole's replacement?"

"Yes, I am," Alec replied. "Is that why you came back, to get revenge on him, to steal things right under his nose because he caught you the last time before you got anything?"

The other Smith refused to say anything.

"You may as well tell us what you did with the other things," Camille told him.

"I sold them to a trader in the marketplace, earlier as they were all setting up," Smith replied, since Dwayne had taken all the cash off him he was carrying.

"Where have you moved to Smith?" Alec asked him.

He sent Dwayne and JP to the hotel to get Smith's belongings, since he would be tried for robbery on one count at least when they brought a stallholder in who was having no luck selling what he'd bought earlier, Dwayne having a list and finding them all on a table, the stallholder trying to get away.

Once everything had been cleared up, Camille taking Mickey back to Rose and Alec's villa, he was told they wouldn't need him to testify against the other Smith as Dwayne and JP had seen the robbery take place. When Alec got home, Rose took him onto the patio, the swimming pool empty for a change as Jackie had told Tony that was it or he'd turn into a fish, to which the boy had just said 'cool' and making Daisy laugh.

"That was a clever idea you had," Rose told him, her arms around him as they waited for dinner.

"It worked and I needed someone I could trust to be the victim. So, about Daisy then? We go back home for Christmas and she comes back with us, agreed?" he asked, leaning down for a kiss.

They heard a 'Hmm' from behind them, the teenager grinning at them.

"I'm not coming back if you're going to do that all the time," she half joked.

"You had better get used to it," Alec warned his daughter.

"Well I can see you two are happy? I don't remember ever catching you and mum," Daisy replied, Rose looking at him.

"Daisy, we may not have been but it doesn't mean we didn t love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know Dad. So, you make all the arrangements for me to stay here? Do I need a residency permit or anything?"

"No, not until you're old enough, don't worry, it's just a formality, me being in the police," Alec assured her. "If you had decided earlier instead of you and everyone else not telling me you were coming over," he looked at Rose. "We could have already arranged something and you could have stayed."

"I have to say goodbye to everyone and mum would have been even madder with me," Daisy replied.

"Why, what did she say to you?" Alec wanted to know, letting go of Rose, who also looked concerned.

"It's nothing Dad, really," Daisy tried to insist but Alec knew it wasn't.

"Daisy, you may as well tell us," he insisted as they sat down at the new patio table and umbrella they'd had sent over, since Jackie said it was too hot sitting in the sun.

"She said you wouldn't want to cope with me for more than a week at a time," Daisy admitted.

"What?" Alec said loudly, making everyone inside turn towards them. "Why would she think that? I'm calling her right now," he said, annoyed his ex could come out with such a thing to her.

"Blimey, no wonder you didn't want to come over," Rose joined in, reaching for Daisy's hand over the table.

"No Dad, please don't call her. I knew she was trying to put me off but I decided to give you a chance and I'm glad I did but there's something I've not told you. I got into a bit of trouble at school and mum got me out of it, now she keeps reminding me of it. She said with you being the chief out here ."

"Daisy, it makes no difference. Why, what happened? Did you get in with the wrong crowd?" he asked her.

"Daisy, I was always getting into trouble at your age," Rose tried to assure her. "Then I grew up, my mum met your granddad Pete and he made me finish my education. You know he's a very important man back home?"

Daisy nodded, since they'd tried to explain it to her.

"You think the school here won't have you?" Alec asked her. Daisy nodded. "I'll smooth things over, they will give you another chance, if you were not entirely to blame. You weren't, were you?"

"No Dad, it was my friends, they told me I couldn't go around with them if I didn't go along, it was stupid. We were trying to pass as older to get tobacco and cigarettes but I swear I never smoked them, I kept saying I'd think about it, then we got caught. Mum got me out of it, she said you'd go crazy about it and that once I'd done it, I'd get in the habit."

Alec was really annoyed and went inside to get his phone he'd left.

"He'll go crazy with her Rose, I remember all the fights they used to have," Daisy told her.

"Don't worry about it, he's on your side and she should have told him about it. Your dad's got an important job, he'll talk to the school here about it and you've not been in any more trouble, have you?" she asked her.

"No, I swear not. I argued with mum before I called Grandma Jackie to say I'd come over with them. I just needed a break from mum going on about it."

"I don't blame you, really. Don't worry, we'll get it sorted, we'll have to tell my family though, they won't judge you, it happens. My mum could tell ya a few things about me," Rose smiled.

She led Daisy inside and called everyone round when Alec had got off the phone with his ex. Alec quickly told them, sending Tony off into the kitchen to help Maria.

Jackie held her arms out to the girl and quickly hugged her.

"It's best to get it out of the way sweetheart, we don't think any less of ya. Why wouldn't you tell your dad though?"

"I was scared of what he'd say. I wish I'd not been now."

The next morning, the villa was in chaos, Tony sulking because he couldn't have a last splash in the pool and wanted to go in the car with Rose, Alec and Daisy, Pete was leaving the rental at the airport. As they all gathered in the departure lounge, Tony was clinging to Rose and Alec, who was also trying to cling to Daisy so Mickey came over to try to amuse the boy with Rose.

"Bye then Dad," Daisy was telling him. "I'll stay out of trouble, they don't have anything to do with me anyway and I'm looking forward to being able to come back now."

"Well we can't wait to have you," Alec told her. "Don't worry, you will not be in the way when the baby comes along, you'll be a big help to Rose when I'm at work. Go on, they are getting ready to board. Say goodbye to Rose first, when Tony lets her go."

They stood arm in arm as everyone boarded the plane to take them home.

"Well, can't wait to go back home again," Rose smiled as she held onto him.

"Well, we will have another addition to our family when we come back love. I do hope you will be able to travel all that way, unless they all come to us? Let's see how you are nearer the time eh?"

"Yeah, we'll see then? I'm glad they all accepted what happened to Daisy though."

"I had no doubts love, you have a very caring family and friend. Well, I'll take you home, then I have to go back to work. I have more paperwork to do, reuniting those who had things stolen with their items, the commissioner won't be pleased when he gets the bill for sending everything back securely."

"Well, ya caught a jewel thief in the process. Did anyone tell Richard?"

"I left that to Camille, any excuse for her to talk to him. I know she liked him when he was here," Alec smiled as he helped her into the car.

"Yeah and there she was, trying to fix me up with a bloke," Rose smiled.

"Well I'm glad she never managed to love, when I was lucky enough to meet your friend on my way over here."

"Yeah, so am I, when I got over the shock when you walked out of the arrivals. So, we're here to stay then, with Daisy coming to live with us?"

"Yes love and despite being on an island, surrounded with water, I really believe I was meant to be sent here, to meet you, how lucky was that?"

Rose didn't think luck came into it. Somehow, the Doctor had arranged it all, the way Alec had accepted her past because anyone else would have run away but not Alec Hardy, her husband and father of the baby she was carrying. Now, the baby would have a big sister to look after them and she really hoped what Alec said when he'd come round from his surgery was true, that Saint Marie would be the perfect place to raise their kids.

The End!


End file.
